Suppose I Never Let You Break My Heart
by xxnewslangxx
Summary: At the begging of high school Takeru must come to terms with his feelings for a certain best friend, but will it go the way he wishes it will? Takari, semiAU, possible other couples, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Suppose I Never Let You Break My Heart

He ran down the court, heart pounding, lungs burning, legs aching. He settled on the baseline, waiting for his opportunity. A quick glance up at the clock, 16 seconds, eyes back

down this defender. Feet pigeon-toed, knees close together, and eyes not directed to the play happening behind him, amateur. It was the end of the game and the ball had to end up

in his hands. A quick move to his right, and then a burst of speed to the left, and the defender never had a chance. The bounce pass was on target and the easy lay-up to win the

game. It was just your run-of-the-mill district championship for all-world freshman phenom Takeru Takashi. He shrugged with a world class smirk only his older brother could have

taught him and proceeded to be rushed by his team. The crowd swarmed the court and joined the frenzy. The Odaiba High Eagles had not seen a championship in 12 years and

proceeded to go nuts in an explosion of home colors green and white. The hero of the night number 3 Takeru Takashi was physically and mentally drained from the long hard season

of turning a losing program into a champion and had to be lifted by the crowd. Then he saw her face, and all of a sudden his legs were fresh, his lungs were fine, and his heart flat out

stopped. No big deal, it was what happened every time he saw Hikari Yagami.

* * *

End of first chapter, kind of short but it's just the set up I promise. Read and review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes chappie 2...

* * *

Chapter 2

He was leaning his head against the window of the team bus. After quick congratulations from his friends and family and a large trophy presentation he was heading back to the

school where there would be a gathering of fans while they exited the bus. He felt light, he was relieved of the stress of being the savoir of his schools sports program. He would put

his jersey in his locker for the last time this year and spend the spring semester relaxing with his friends. Takeru smiled at the thought of them, he had to admit he was blessed with an

amazing close circle of friend's, they of course were all at the game. First there was his good buddy and rival Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke had spikey brown hair and brown eyes.

Daisuke is a soccer fanatic and was a varsity freshman for The Odaiba Eagles, but Daisuke is only one half of the freshman soccer duo at Odaiba, Ken Ichijouji is the other. Ken is the

super good looking dark and mysterious boy of the freshmen class. He has dark long hair and dark blue eyes. Ken is the quiet type and usually stayed away from conflict, a complete

polar opposite from Daisuke. He also is the number one student at the school as well and is dating another top student Miyako Inoue. Miyako had long lavender hair and matching

eyes, and was one year older than the rest of the gang. She was also Hikari's bet friend and a computer whiz to boot. Lastly was the youngest of the group was Iori Hida, he wasn't in

high school yet but he saw them outside of school regularly. He felt as close to them as any family member and was looking forward to seeing them tonight, undoubtedly at a party set

up by his older brother and the rest of the extremely popular senior clique he was apart of.

His older brother Yamato was the front man of the extremely popular local band The Teenage Wolves. His girlfriend was Sora, Takeru's surrogate big sister. His best friend was

the captain of the soccer team, Hikari's older brother Taichi Kamiya. The brain was on of the two juniors, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. The only student to best Ken but it was

understandable considering he was 2 years older. The other junior was the most popular girl in the school, Mimi Tachikawa. She was the hottest thing to ever set foot in the halls of

Odaiba High. Her boyfriend was the graduate and future doctor Joe Kido. He had graduated last year but went to a local university so he remained close. It was said that in for years

Takeru's group would be the top dogs but that was a long way off. The buss screeched to a halt jolting Takeru from his thoughts of his extended family as they arrived at Odaiba

High. He exited the bus with his teammates and was applauded by the gathering crowd. Then the spotlight was shone to the hood of his brother's car where the infamous Yamato

himself stood.

"Party at my place to celebrate my little brother's big win!"

Then Takeru was rushed into his brothers car by Taichi and Sora and the sped off.

"Great game" said Sora

"Yeah way to stick it to those losers kiddo" Came from the star soccer captain. "Maybe now the basketball team won't humiliate the soccer team."

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed as she hit Tai in the back of the head. And as those two argued in the back seat his brother turned to him and said

"Don't listen to him Teeks, you were awesome, I am really proud of you." Takeru was shocked. It was the most serious adult thing he ever heard his brother ever say, "Now I am

going to get you wasted and get you a girl, Whoohoo!!!" And as fast as the moment came it was gone, go figure. When he arrived at his brother and fathers house, his parents were

divorced and Yamato went with his father while he lived with their mother, it seemed as if the whole city was there. Every grade level, every clique, everybody was there and everyone

was enjoying the "simple" pleasures of high school sports.

"Way to go blondie, we finally have another good sports team at Odaiba." He knew who it was before he turned around, it was the ever cocky Daisuke.

"Well with you dragging down Taichi and Ken it's a wonder the soccer team wins at all." Was Takeru's comeback, the two smiled, exchanged hellos and went off into the party

together. Takeru soon found himself on a couch with his closest friends exchanging childhood stories, jokes and greeting all those that passed by, he was having a great time but was

noticing the absence of a certain crush. He had seen her at the end of the game, and he couldn't remember but he thought he talked to her before he got on the bus to come home but

she was nowhere to be found since.

"She's grounded and was only allowed to come to the game." He guessed his longing expression was very transparent. Miyako was the one informing him of the circumstances. He

didn't know why Hikari hadn't told him of the grounding but he quickly brushed it off and returned to the conversation.

A loud crash got his attention before he could continue with his friend. Somebody was drunk and was fighting somebody else about a girl. Poor guys forgot whose apartment they

were in and the company he kept. They wouldn't be invited anywhere for months, not that they could get up from their hospital beds to have a social life anyways. And so the night

went, scantly clad girls hit on Takeru and he passed them off to Daisuke and his other buddies, and shots were poured but he didn't drink. He just thought about his angel and that he

would soon tell her how he really felt.

* * *

That Number 2, hope it was good, and as always Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey time fpr chapter 3, thanks to the reviewers, and you'll finally meet Hikari fully in this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 

The side of Takeru's face was cool and sticky, oh how he hated when he drooled while he slept. Slowly opening his eyes to adjust to the glare of the early Saturday morning sun, he

noticed he was not in his room. And like a massive wave the memories of the party the night before clashed with the massive hangover of the current morning. he finally gave into his

best friend and began to have drinking games with Daisuke, and that never ended well. Neither of them would admit defeat and this led to bad experiences. There was that one time

when they snuck into the bar Yamato was playing, that ended in stealing the microphone from Yamato and singing their own rendition of the Sailor Moon Theme. Oh and when they

decided that on Christmas it was a good idea to drink and make snow angels in their underwear, oh and when-

"Hey kiddo, oh man you and Daisuke get into it again last night? Damn, you two are worse than your bro and I used to be. Common we're going to grab some breakfast." Tai was

never one to get a hangover, man was he blessed.

"Fine let me get my… hey where is my shirt, and pants, AND UNDERWEAR!!!" Takeru, now completely awake found himself naked in his brother's room and was very scared

about what happened that he couldn't remember due to the alcohol.

"Aw, its ok, your bro took them because you decided to swan dive into the fish tank and passed out in it. Yamato grabbed you and took your wet stuff off after he put you to bed. I

was about to sell tickets to the girls to see The Great Hero of The Basketball Team naked. Then I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and woke up this morning. Must have been

Sora, she hits hard, no wonder your bro has so many bruises after she sleeps over, ha-ha just kidding lets go."

"I just need to borrow some of my brother's clothes." As Takeru put on some jeans and a black turtle neck he silently thanked Sora, and at the same time cringed at the joke Tai

made about her and his brother. Exiting his brother's room he found the house to be in fairly good shape considering the happenings of last night, the one fight was quickly broken up.

The entire older group was waiting at the door for him, he assumed they all spent the night as was customary.

"Hey nice clothes Teeks, I wonder what super cool and stylish older brother you could have borrowed them from?"

"Give the deep sea diver a break, they look better on him anyways." Sora as always to the rescue.

"Oh no, my girlfriend is leaving me for my younger brother!?" Yamato countered with an over dramatic remark.

"Never," she wrapped her arms around him, "I have the love of my life right here." And she gave him a peck on the cheek. Yamato mumbled something about not in front of the guys

and tried to hide his blush by exiting the apartment. They all went out into the hall giving Takeru a hard time about his little stunt with the fish tank the night before. He couldn't believe

he did such a thing, everyone at school would never let him live this one down.

"I think it was cute," said Mimi

"You think everything is cute Meems, I just am sad I didn't get my laptop camera up in time to get it on film, it would have been all over YouTube by now."

"Yeah, that would have been the best," continued Izzy but was stopped when the pink haired vixen jumped on his back.

"I think everything is cute, huh?" Questioned Mimi.

"Well, uh, what I meant was, err… uh… Joe?"

"He meant he thought you were cute."

"Aw, really Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Joe!!!" Izzy was beet red and in major denial.

"She was going to find out eventually." Joe calmly stated. They all began to give Izzy a hard time and Takeru was glad to have the spotlight off him. He straggled near the back and

didn't say much. Even though they were all like big brothers and sisters and he had known them since god knows when, they were still his idols, and he just was happy to be walking

around with the six most popular kids in town. He noticed somebody was walking next to him and looked to see who.

"They are a real handful, huh?" it was Sora.

"Yeah," he smiled warmly at his adopted big sister, "how do you put up with them." He joked

"It's easy," she replied, "I just pit them against each other and they leave me alone." Sora was always quick with humor.

They joked all the way to the local breakfast diner and took the large table that was their usual spot. They all ordered and continued small talk while they waited for their food.

"So now basketball is over soccer can start up, its about time" Said Tai.

"Its going to be no fun to watch this year," said Yamato, "with Daisuke and Ken on the team this year you will win District for sure, wake me up when its time for The National

Tournament." Yamato faked a yawn and closed his eyes. Everyone laughed at that one.

"Yeah, you had to carry the team for three years and now you get the young superstars, so it will be a cinch this year," this time it was Joe, "man, I graduate and all the sports teams

become amazing."

"I cant believe soccer gets a National Tournament and we don't." Complained Takeru.

"Just be content with your championship Takeru," said Mimi, "goodness, you boys and your need to compete all the time."

"Yeah right, girls compete over just as much stuff." Tai said, Mimi was unable to come up with a comeback to Tai's statement and her eyes became daggers.

"Let it go Tai, you are dangerously close to the edge," warned Yamato, now sitting straight up due to the mounting tension, "I am not going to save you this time."

"I was only kidding Meems," he chuckled with his hands up in defense, " you know I was only kidding, right?" And like nothing had happened Mimi was as sweet as could be again.

Tai blew a huge sigh of relief. The food came and and with Tai's apatite it went fast.

They said their goodbyes and went off in separate directions to go home. Takeru was on his way to the school grounds to clean out his locker. He saw some of his teammates there as

well, they were all talking about his scene the night before and he laughed along with them. He quickly put his things in a gym bag and left, not wanting to be jeered anymore. On his

way home he thought about if Hikari had heard of his stupidity at the party. He could only chuckle to himself about the whole situation.

"What are you laughing about," a sweet voice interrupted his musings, and he knew who he was being questioned by before he looked to see. She was wearing tight jeans and a pink

shirt with a tight, white hoodie. Her brown hair and eyes shone with a hint of gold and red in the sun. She was the most beautiful thing in his world, and it all became slow motion…

until he caught himself starring and quickly fumbled with a response.

"He-hey, Hikari." He stuttered. "Wh- what's up?"

"Nothing much, I am just about to go see a movie with Ken and Miyako, but I don't want to be a third wheel. Hey you could come!" Her features lit up with the realization. Not really

sure if he could handle a double date situation with Hikari, well not yet, he tried to think of quick excuses

"I thought you were grounded?"

"Last night was the last of it, bummer I had to miss the party," He mentally noted that she said nothing of the tank dive, maybe she hadn't heard yet, "I would of loved to see that

dive." She giggled.

He hoped too soon.

"We-we'll I have this bag of basketball stuff and I don't think I could bring it in the theater."

"Just leave it here at Miyako's family's store." He didn't even notice that they were in front of the grocery store that the Inoue family owned. He had run out of things to say and

admitted defeat. Just then Miyako came out with Ken.

"Hey Takeru, you coming with us to the movies?" asked Miyako.

"I guess it's been decided for me," he smiled and after storing his bag behind the checkout counter they four friends left for the theater. He wasn't sure how he would keep his feelings

in check but at least he would spend the day with her.

* * *

well i didn't say you would meet her for very long? hehe, read and review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, the rest of Takeru and Hikari's day together, enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was dark, it was cold, the floor was sticky, and the seat was uncomfortable. Yet Takeru couldn't be happier. He was sitting next to the love of his life, and she was as beautiful as

ever. He really had no idea what the movie was about, he would pretend to watch it and then sneak glances at Hikari. Then all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around his and put

her head on his shoulder letting out a heavy sigh. She was bored, he could tell. He could also tell that his own body temperature was steadily rising with her in such close contact. He

couldn't take it anymore, he was head over heals and he had to show her. Before Takeru knew it he felt himself leaning in. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. He

couldn't, not yet, what if she didn't like it? What if she laughed at him? What if she never spoke to him again? Then all of a sudden he was there, she didn't notice yet. Then he

mustered up all his courage and decided, screw it, here it goes, and went for it. The lights suddenly came on, the movie was over, and Hikari turned to him and their lips were

centimeters apart.

"Takeru?" he was petrified, she caught him mid act and he didn't know what to do, he needed to think up something quick.

"I, uh wanted to see if you were awake, you looked bored."

"Oh, yeah, it was it wasn't very good what did you think?" Good she seemed satisfied with his response, but did he see her blush a little? Takeru pushed it to the back of his mind,

he had no idea what the movie was about and she was asking him about it.

"It was ok." That was concise yet ambiguous enough to pass.

"You have no idea what it was about, do you?" How did she know? He was caught! He was going to have to confess to her right here! It was going to be so awkward! What could

he say? Uh, I was watching you the whole time? How creepy ids that? Stick with the lie is what he decided, yeah, that's all he had.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yeah he could go with this.

"You play with the hem of your shirt when you lie." What?! He had a tell? She was waiting for his response eagerly.

"No I don't," he protested

"Yes you do, how do you think I know when you lie all the time?" She giggled.

"Hey, wait is that how you win at cards all the time?" He was going to change the subject.

"Yes it is," she smiled proudly, "so I know you were too bored with the movie to pay attention." That's what she thought? It seemed she was holding back something. He, didn't

care though, he was home free. Takeru just had to end the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you got me, lets go Miyako and Ken are looking for us near the exit." So they exited the theater, and headed to the local café for coffee.

It was a small place that he and his friends always went to. He guessed it was a trait started by Hikari and himself from the times they tagged along with their older brothers when

they came with their friends. They came in the door to find it empty except for some familiar faces at the corner table. It was Joe, Izzy, and Iori. Iori had found mentors in Joe and

Izzy and usually tagged along with them. The older boys didn't mind him at all because they seemed to enjoy the semi-hero worship that they got from Iori. Joe and Iori were playing

chess while Izzy worked on his laptop, they all looked up to see the new comers.

"Hey guys," Iori greeted.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" Ken asked.

"Izzy wanted to visit Mimi." Joe said.

"You guys wanted to come too." Izzy quickly yelled, as he turned pink.

"Don't yell in my café." Came a call from the back room. Mimi had worked here all of high school and she was very good at her job, most surprisingly at cooking the muffins and

other treats customers ate with their coffee. Said waitress emerged from the back room with warm drinks and treats for her friends.

"Hey guys what have you been up too?" She asked the group that just came in.

"Saw a movie, Takeru didn't like it at all, he didn't even know what it was about." Hikari answered.

"Oh, I bet he just found something better to pay attention to." Mimi replied with a wink in Takeru's direction. He could feel his skin burning, how could she know? He and Hikari

seemed to take a little step away from each other at the same time.

"It just wasn't any good." He looked away trying to play it cool.

"Aw, common Ken and I liked it!" Miyako whined. "Right Ken."

"Umm, yeah, it was good." Ken wasn't very convincing.

"Well anyways, pull up a chair and I'll get some more food and drinks for you guys." Mimi said as she disappeared again. Miyako and Ken quickly joined Izzy on his computer

seeing what he was doing, all three were in the computer club. Iori and Joe went back to their game while Takeru and Hikari made some small talk. Mimi came back out with more

refreshments and joined Takeru's conversation with Hikari.

"So where is everyone else?" Hikari asked Mimi.

"Well, Yamato is with Tai doing god knows what, I think I saw Daisuke tagging along. Sora is working the flower shop today. I came to work right after breakfast at the diner this

morning. Those three came in like a half hour ago." Takeru was wishing he got to go off and cause havoc with the other guys.

"When did you see my brother?" he asked.

"They stopped in a couple of hours ago, getting a pick me up for whatever they were off to do, and you shouldn't concern yourself with that Takeru, I know you. You're just as bad

as your brother when you get together with him."

"Who me?" Takeru asked innocently.

"Yes you." It was Hikari giving him a hard time now. "Remember when you, Daisuke, Yamato and my brother broke into the construction site that one time? I don't know what the

four of you did but the whole site was demolished to the ground by the time you guys were done."

"How was I supposed to know how to operate the machinery?" replied Takeru.

"They never caught you guys did they?" asked Mimi.

"Like they ever could." boasted Takeru.

"Uhg, you four, why can't you be more like those four?" Mimi pointed to Izzy, Joe, Iori and Ken.

"Ken isn't the angel you all see him as." said Takeru upset he was being picked on.

"Don't say a thing." Came Ken's voice.

"All I am saying is when all the guy's athletic teams get together Ken's no shrinking violet." That should shift some of the attention to Ken.

"What is he talking about Ken?" asked Miyako a little bit annoyed.

"Nothing baby." Ken nervously replied holding his hands up defensively. All of a sudden Miyako was dragging Ken towards the door.

"See you guys! Ken and I are going to my place to talk!"

"I'll get you for this Takeru!" was the last he heard of Ken. He was going to get it from him later. But Takeru knew it wouldn't be so bad. The remaining six went on talking and

sharing stories for a few more hours until it seemed close to dusk. Mimi closed the shop and everyone headed home for dinner. Takeru walked Hikari since she was on the way

home.

"That was fun." She said slowly starting the conversation.

"Yeah, but I am still drained from last night." He replied, sounding very tired.

"From the game or party?" She playfully asked. He smiled, he couldn't decide.

"A little bit of both I guess." He chuckled. "Hey, when does your photography class have that exhibit?" he asked hoping she wouldn't keep talking about the party last night.

"It's in a few weeks," she replied, now not as jovial.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I don't have anything good enough for the show." She clutched the digital camera in her pocket she always had with her.

"You'll be fine," he reassured, "you have plenty of time." They continued to walk and talk about what they had coming up in the later half of the school year. Then they came upon

the large park that divided their apartment complexes. They walked into it until they came upon their tree. It was a large oak directly in the middle of the park, where they said their

goodbyes each day before parting to their homes. The leaves were starting to come back, it was the beginning of the spring. She smiled and hugged him thanking him for the day,

then she pulled away seeing the sun set behind the tree making a silhouette with him at the base. He smiled knowing she was about to take a picture.

"That was a great pic." she said after taking it.

"Told you that there was plenty of time." He said, she laughed and playfully hit him. The conversation was winding down and they both knew it. He didn't want to go, she seemed

inclined to stay as well. He suddenly found the ground he was kicking very important as she slowly leaned her body against him. He stiffened, she felt it and looked up at him. He

looked into her eyes and his world was suddenly perfect, the scenery seemed to slow down. She was searching his eyes for something, he felt his fingers find hers and they

intertwined. She stretched up and he leaned down, and just before his lips met hers he said barely in a whisper,

"I am head over heals for you."

And under the great oak, they shared their first kiss.

* * *

So thats it, read and reiew! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is chpter 5, as always enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Takeru slowly walked into his homeroom. He had spent the rest of Saturday night after the kiss with Hikari in the park, and then Sunday they just hung out at her house. The

problem with that was Taichi, Tai to his friends. Takeru was no longer a friend, he was public enemy number one. Takeru thought back on his past with Taichi and he decided he

should have seen this coming. Every potential date Hikari had started with threatening remarks from Tai, and if the guy was brave enough to stay and take Hikari out he was

shadowed the whole night, and beaten up after dropping Hikari back off at home. As one would imagine there were no second dates. Now, the over protective side of Tai was not

so bad for Takeru because he had Yamato in his corner. It was that Taichi had a huge mouth, the second largest in Odaiba. This meant that rumors upon rumors were going to get

spread, rumors to get at Takeru, and all the rumors went to the largest mouth in Odaiba. It wasn't entirely Mimi's fault that she was the rumor queen, she just never good about

getting the facts before spreading them. Well it was easy to guess that his and Hikari's budding relationship would be all over school, and it was. Now sitting down at his desk

Takeru could see the other students staring and whispering, it was going to get worse when big mouth number three entered the class in 3, 2, 1.

"Takeru, whoo-hoo, way to get it big guy!!!"

"Hello Daisuke," he responded. "Keep it down will you?"

"Common, its huge, you and a senior!" Takeru froze, this was bad.

"A what?!"

"Yeah dude, and with Sora! Man your bro is going to be pissed!" Takeru was going to die right there, Taichi was going to get him for being with Hikari by having Yamato kill him.

Takeru took a short moment to admire the elder Yagami's handy work. Yamato was hot headed enough to run from wherever he was when he heard the rumor, not bother to think

the facts through, and end his little brothers life. It was really quite brilliant, especially for Tai. Boom. The door slammed open revealing a heavily breathing, and very angry Yamato.

Takeru didn't stand a chance. He was sitting down, not enough time to get up and run. Yamato raced for him, Takeru closed his eyes waiting for the blow. Strangely it never came,

slowly opening his eyes he saw Yamato on the ground, Sora above him.

"Are you serious?!" she screamed, "Are you dumb enough to believe a rumor that absurd?!"

"Well, uh… you see… Tai, well and umm." Yamato was slowly scooting on the floor towards the door.

"Tai!!!" a livid Sora then grabbed Yamato by the collar and they went flying out of the room.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding little bro…" Came from down the hall. Takeru smirked thinking of the beating that Taichi was going to get. The super protective brother would need

to think of another way to mess up Takeru's chances to stay with Hikari.

"Aw, it wasn't true?" Takeru forgot Daisuke was there. "It's a shame, because we really need to get you a girl."

"Already have one."

"Who?" Daisuke was standing directly over him now, hands on Takeru's desk. Takeru leaned back and smiled, he was going to have fun with this.

"It's Hikari." Ken stated sliding into the desk next to Takeru. Takeru frowned now, his plans to drive Daisuke nuts was now destroyed, wait Takeru just realized that he didn't tell

anyone about Hikari yet.

"How the hell did you know!!!"

"Miyako is Hikari's best friend," and the fourth biggest mouth in Odaiba, Takeru added under his breath, "So now I know."

"Hikari? Well it took long enough." Came Daisuke's response to the whole situation. "I still think Sora and you was way funnier."

"When Mimi told Yolie about Tai saying you and Sora hooked up she set her straight, now Mimi is telling everyone the truth." Said Ken and knowing Mimi everyone would know

the truth by noon.

"Well that was easy to defuse." Takeru sighed.

"Hold on a second, when did this happen anyways? I thought we were best friends, and you didn't tell me about this!" Daisuke now realizing he had been left out was now angry

about it.

"I haven't seen you since the party."

"It's called a phone Blondie"

"Get off my back!"

"I just think it was rude!"

"To not tell you every detail of my love life?!" Ken tried not to be seen with the two of them, and sunk as low in his chair as possible. This happened every day but he still felt

embarrassed by them every time. The teacher entered and the argument ended as fast as it started and they were best friends again. Ken just shook his head. The rest of the morning

Takeru was the center of all the gossip in each class, and he hated it. He put his head down and waited for lunch so he could see Hikari.

Lunch came and Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari, Yolie, and Ken ate at their usual table. They all talked and laughed about the whole fuss earlier with Tai. Every table was eyeing the new

couple, and then would look over to the seniors table and a badly beaten up soccer captain being yelled at by Sora. Hikari felt really bad but Takeru waived it off saying it was all

right. Takeru noticed that his hand became extremely sweaty while holding Hikari's and hoped she didn't notice too, and he still blushed every time she smiled at him. He felt so

dumb, and unfortunately Daisuke saw this happening.

"Takeru, are you ok?"

"What, yeah why not?" Daisuke smirked.

"You just look a little red, do you have a fever." Everyone was laughing now and this just made Takeru redder and this made everyone laugh harder, even Hikari was giggling.

Takeru was going to kill Daisuke later.

"So when is Yamato's next concert?" Hikari said, trying to change the subject.

"Uhh." Unfortunately he had no idea and his goggle wearing best friend pounced on the opportunity.

"Maybe holding Hikari's had is making all the blood rush away from his head to somewhere else."

"Jealous?" Hikari to the rescue!

"Yeah right, I've been over you since the 8th grade."

"Well now you're the only one in the group without a special somebody." Miyako never passed up a chance to rattle Daisuke's cage.

"I don't need somebody to lean on, and smooch all over in public." Daisuke said indignantly.

"Yeah, you got your right hand at home." Miyako was on a roll, and Ken was trying to hide from the attention his girlfriend was getting from the rest of the cafeteria.

"Well, at least I'm not a nerd!" Daisuke was running out of things to say.

"I think we both know who won this." said Hikari as she high-fived Miyako.

"You know better than to pick arguments with her Daisuke." Takeru said.

"Go jump in another fish tank!"

"Hey that was your fault!" well sort of.

"Not my fault you're a light weight."

"You're just lucky nobody saw what you did while everyone was watching Takeru's escapade." Ken smirked, he always smirked when he had something on you.

"Don't you dare tell." Daisuke was all of a sudden very quiet and serious.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't sell out a teammate like that." But he would tell Miyako later if she didn't already know. The bell rang and everyone began to shuffle to their classes.

Takeru stole a quick kiss from Hikari, but Daisuke saw it.

"That stuff is not permitted at school you crazy kids!!!" Now the whole school was starring, Takeru wished he would die, and a loud crash was heard as a charging Taichi was about

to accommodate. Hikari rushed him off while she went to intercept. Hikari knew so much dirt in Taichi she could stop him cold in an instant.

"The rest of school was pretty much the same, Daisuke was killing him and Takeru had no material to counter with. Takeru really needed to catch Daisuke in the act of something,

anything to have something to come back with. He walked silently home, forgetting Hikari on his arm, she broke the silence.

"We can go to my house and study if you want, Tai has soccer now so he won't be home." He was shook out of his thoughts and felt bad he hadn't paid more attention to her. A

little flirting could always fix that. It was a game that they played long before they actually kissed a few days ago.

"Studying? So that's what we are going to call it in public?" Hikari smiled, she knew where this game was going, and she always won.

"Well I just think you could use practice since you're so bad at it." The first punch had been thrown.

"I just try to make you feel that you're doing a good job so I don't try as hard."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." He was loosing, Hikari was too quick.

"Well, uh, yeah well I think…umm." Too slow, here comes the next shot.

"You're a jock, you don't ever think." He was getting pummeled.

"Hey, jocks provide an important service." A weak comeback.

"Getting sweaty with other guys?" Jab to the face.

"How about working up a sweat with you?" He was back on his feet.

"You couldn't work _up_ anything." A swift punch to the gut.

"That's below the belt, I'm horribly crushed." Takeru dramatically feigned pain.

"Well, I always win, why do you even try?" He was going down.

"I could win someday." A feeble attempt to stay in the game, Takeru knew he was on the ropes.

"No you won't." And then she kissed him, Winner by Knock Out.

* * *

I promise that it wont be day by day for the whole story, so thats the last real set up chapter the real story arch will start next chapter, read and review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

umm, yeah havn't updated in a little while, but i just had a little writters block, but i am back on track, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Takeru was sitting on his couch. He was leaning back to where he was almost lying down. The television was on but he wasn't really watching. He had come home from the store and

now his dinner was baking in the oven. He was alone as usual with his mother working all the time. With a heavy sigh Takeru got up to check on his meal, he had become a very good

cook. He didn't really enjoy cooking but his mother was always gone chasing stories for her newspaper so it became necessary to learn. Yamoto had been the one to teach him and

he slowly became adept to cooking anything. He was making a casserole right now, it was easy and he didn't want to try in the kitchen tonight. It had been a horrible day. He was late

to class, bombed a test and sulked the rest of the day, then his girlfriend Hikari got mad at him for sulking but Takeru just made things worse by arguing with her about it and she

stormed off, he hadn't talked to her since then.

He ate slowly and methodically while starring off into space. The soft voices on the television were the only sounds in the lonely apartment. It was a school night so Takeru decided to

go to bed early and cleaned up after himself and was about to go to bed when the sound of his front door opening startled him.

"Little Bro!!!" Yamato burst through the door with several others on his heels. Takeru sighed and figured he wasn't getting to bed early tonight.

"What are you doing here Yamato?" Takeru asked.

"What, I can't come see my little brother I love so much?" he asked defensively.

"Dad kicked you out." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah" Yamato sighed, Takeru's brother and father didn't see eye to eye a lot.

"Who are all these people?" Takeru asked gesturing to the people making themselves at home.

"Umm, well my band practice let out early so we decided to hang out for a while." Yamato grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This isn't you band, I know the guys in you're band." Takeru was getting a little angry at Yamato's carefree behavior.

"Well these are the people that watch us practice." Yamato said sheepishly.

"So my house is full of groupies?" Takeru was not happy and Yamato knew it so he attempted to end the conversation.

"Yes, so have fun little bro."

"Damn, Matt this is ridicules!" Takeru was not in the mood for Yamato to be pulling a stunt like this.

"What's wrong with you?" Yamato was confused usually Takeru was up to have a little party any time.

"Big fight with Hikari" Takeru sighed; Yamato thought for a moment and said something Takeru really wasn't expecting.

"Well it was bound to happen." What did that mean?

"Bound to happen?" Takeru was very bewildered.

"Yes, every relationship has bumps and bruises" and as Yamato said this Takeru instantly thought of his parents and their messy divorce. Now he felt even worse about arguing with

Hikari.

"Don't have to tell me twice, we share the same parent you know." Yamato looked down at him and smiled that older brother smile.

"You and Hikari aren't mom and dad. Don't compare your relationship to theirs, if you do it will only mess it up. Sora helped me through my doubts about being able to have a good

relationship. Let Hikari know how you feel and she will do the same for you, you two are good together." He was right, Takeru loved Hikari and he knew she loved him. His brother

then walked away to talk to some friends on the other side of the room. Takeru sat on the couch with a smile, he was going to be all right, and more importantly he and Hikari were

going to be all right. Well, then the morning came, and he wasn't so sure anymore.

Hikari was still mad at him and he came to the conclusion that he should have called her last night. He tried to talk to her a couple times before and during morning classes but she gave

him the cold shoulder, and the teasing from Daisuke wasn't helping. He decided that he would talk to her at lunch. So when he got to the cafeteria he quickly found Hikari and before

she could say anything dragged her off to a secluded part of the school.

"Look before you say anything I am sorry," he started, "and I really mean that, I was extremely stressed and I didn't mean to yell at you." Hikari was still not looking any happier. "I

really want to try and make this work," he continued, "I don't want to end up like my parents, I don't want to drive you away." Her face softened and Takeru smiled. Then she

frowned again, Takeru became scared.

"If you are so upset about us then why were you throwing a party last night at your apartment? Did you hook up with anyone?" Takeru wanted to die right there, "yeah, I went to say I

was sorry last night and when I get there I see you throwing a party, I'm sure you were really thinking about me last night." with that Hikari turned on her heel and stormed away.

Takeru was beginning to think that Yamato's advice last night wasn't worth Hikari thinking he had a party.

Then Takeru ran off looking for his soon to be dead older brother. He found Yamato sitting under some tree's with Sora and the rest of the older group of friends. The last thing

Yamato saw was a very mad Takeru flying through the air at him.

"Takeru what the hell" he heard Taichi say as he pulled him off of a startled Yamato.

"That idiot had at party at my apartment last night" Takeru was being held back by Taichi and Izzy.

"So… wait Yamato you threw a party without me?" Taichi asked Yamato. Then Takeru continued.

"Hikari came by to talk and saw it now she is even more mad at me!"

"Uh oh, Mimi and I will go talk to Hikari" said Sora as she and Mimi went off to find Hikari. Taichi convinced Takeru had calmed down had let him go. Takeru just collapsed and lied

down on the grass looking up through the branches of the trees. He didn't want to deal with this anymore, was a relationship really worth all this? Then he saw her face in his mind,

and decided he needed to give his all for her. He decided to skip the rest of the day and let Sora and Mimi talk to Hikari and he would see her later tonight, so Takeru got up and

walked away, the older boys were saying something but he wasn't listening, he guessed they got the hint and left him alone. He got home and sat at his desk and began to write an

email to Hikari.

Hikari,

Meet me under our tree tonight…

* * *

so there it is.. R & R. 


	7. Chapter 7

7.

He had given his note to Yamato and had him give it to Tai, and Tai was to give it to Hikari. Thinking back on it Takeru probably should have e-mailed the note. He was lying in a

clearing in the park looking up at the stars. He wondered if she would even show.

"Takeru?" He sat up to see Hikari standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey Hikari," he said cheerfully standing up and brushing himself off.

"I got your note" she began hesitantly.

"I am surprised, considering that our brothers were the ones with the responsibility of delivering it. She laughed, he had broken the ice. He took her hand, it was warm. He had been

outside for a while now and he didn't realize that he was getting cold.

"Your hands are freezing Takeru!" she playfully said. Then she brought his hands into hers and began to breathe on them to warm him up. He smiled at her gesture and then she caught

him starring. "What?" she inquired.

"You're perfect," he didn't mean to say it so bluntly, but he responded without even thinking.

"You're stupid," she giggled as she led him over to a bench nearby.

"Hey I give you a compliment and you call me dumb?" He said pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, you are _my_ dumb jock." She teased, as they sat down.

"Still yours?" He wanted to steer the conversation in the direction of the events of earlier that day.

"Yes, Mimi and Sora came and talked to me, they told me it was Yamato throwing the party at your home." She smiled up at him and he felt the weight of the world lift off his

shoulder. "They also told me you tried to kill your brother."

"Yeah, well I wasn't to happy with him at the moment." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "but last night he actually gave me some good advice, about are fight from the day

before. I know every relationship takes work and arguments come up now and then, but my only experience with relationships comes from observing my parents, so my whole view

on relationships is a little messed up and I just don't want to hurt you the way they hurt each other… really, I am afraid I will end up like them." He suddenly found his shoes very

interesting right about now. Takeru never liked talking about his parent's marriage. It was one of the only things that he and Hikari never talked about. Then he felt a hand on his

cheek. She turned him till they faced each other and she kissed him. When they broke apart she rested her head on his chest

"You won't hurt me, and I won't hurt you. I promise."

"But…"She cut him off.

"I love you, and you love me, so everything will be all right." At that moment he knew she was right, he loved her and she would always be there for him. They stayed quiet for a while

just enjoying being together. He checked his watch and decided that Tai would be getting annoyed at him if she stayed out much longer.

"You should get home soon, it's getting late and Tai just got used to us being together." She giggled and stood up.

"I guess if he busted up your face you would be no good to me," She laughed. "I will see you tomorrow."

"So you're saying the only reason you like me is because I am so good looking?" He joked back as she began to walk away.

"Yup that's about it!" She said as she turned and left for home. Takeru decided to call it a night as well and began to walk back to his apartment. The next morning Takeru walked

with Hikari to school and everything was back to normal, well actually it was better than before. He had completely opened up to her and she promised to stay with him.

Takeru had never been as content as he was now, he had the girl of his dreams, he was a basketball superstar, and he had a great core of friends. So it's obvious that something was

going to screw this up, and well, something did. That something was called the photography clubs trip to New York. Seemed innocent enough, the young couple was sad that they

would be apart for a week but it was not the end of the world. They laughed as Tai went over an immense check list with Hikari. The whole group said their goodbyes to her as she

boarded the bus to the airport, and Takeru kissed her goodbye, a long sad teary-eyed goodbye kiss, fit for the movies. It would also be the last time they would ever kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

So the last chapter ended on kind of a downer so here is Takeru and gang getting into some hi-jinx.

* * *

8.

Takeru was bored out of his mind all day friday, he hung out with Daisuke after school but decided to leave and came home. he felt an enormous hole in his day and the big piece

missing was Hikari. He never really realized the massive amount of time he spent with her. How the hell was he supposed to make the day go by without her? He slowly flipped

through the channels, not really realizing that he wasn't focused on the television but the wall just beyond it. Being bored somehow puts weights on you limbs. He could have made

something to eat, or called one of his other friends, (it was Friday after all) he just didn't move, his arms were heavy, his legs stone. Takeru was not going anywhere fast, but with

friends like his, who needed cocaine? His door blew open with all of his friends coming through it, Daisuke, Yolei, Cody, Ken.

"Takeru!!!" Davis apparently didn't see him on the couch right away, "Oh there you are! We are going to the fair at school!"

"The fair is for upper classmen only" Takeru countered with a cocked eyebrow.

"Rules were meant to be broken!" Daisuke argued.

"Common Takeru, it will be fine." Yolei added.

"So he has all of you on board with this?" Takeru asked the group. Every head nodded.

"Well, what the hell."

The school field was lit up with booths and food carts and attractions. Takeru was becoming more and more glad that Daisuke was the leader of there group of friends, sure most of

the time it ended up badly and with lots of punishment, but the time up till the consequences couldn't be beat. The group was having fun, playing the games, Ken won Yolie some eagle

looking stuffed animal, Daisuke won some soccer contest and handed his prize to the nearest cute girl, then had to escape her boyfriend he neglected to see. They continued on

looking at the exhibits, some game where you could win a goldfish by shooting a basketball into a small hoop not to far away. Takeru kind of wanted a fish and he was very confident

about his basketball abilities, so he strolled up to the easy looking game. Fifteen dollars and one bruised ego later Takeru left the booth empty handed, much to the enjoyment of

Daisuke. It was turning out to be a great night all in all and the best part was that nobody seemed to notice they were a little too young to be there, then well, somebody noticed.

"Hey, Takeru?" It was Shin, a senior on the basketball team. "No way, you snuck in? Awesome."

"Yeah we were bored" Takeru explained trying to act cool about it.

"Man, you are just like your brother," he said with a chuckle, "always causing trouble, well have fun kid." Takeru always heard that, you are so much like your brother, he could never

really see it but lately it seemed more and more obvious, they were both capable of causing a scene and using their charm to get out of it. But seemed to get in even more trouble when

paired with a boy in goggles, then charming turned into running, and in the back of his mind he could see running at top speeds as the ending to this night.

Then he heard a bass line that he had heard many times before coming from the stage. Yamato must have gotten the gig. The group made their way towards the music. When they

made it through the crowd Takeru's suspicions were right, Yamato was on stage. Yolie grabbed Ken's shirt cuff and made a dash with him to the area where some other students

were dancing. Daisuke wandered off towards a noodle cart with Iori to get some food and Takeru stood watching his brother play, they had since made peace about Takeru trying to

kill him at lunch a while back, so things were the status quo. Takeru smiled as Yamato swooned towards the screaming girls at the edge of the stage, show-off. Sora would give him

hell later. He heard some girls giggle and point, saying something like is that Yamato's, brother? He's just as cute, isn't he on the basketball team? I think he is dating the younger

Yagami, oh that's so cute, then more giggles then something whispered, then more giggles Takeru was becoming more and more embarrassed by the attention of older girls. Then all

of a sudden Takeru was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around to see the head of campus security starring him down and holding Daisuke by the collar.

"Mr. Takashi, what are you two doing here?"

"Two?" Takeru asked looking at Daisuke who winked at him, he must have made a scene so Iori could run off and the scene they were making now was sure to have tipped Yolie

and Ken off to get out. "Well I never miss one of my brother's performances and Daisuke was good enough to accompany me." He replied in an aloof manner to the guard who was

becoming more and redder with anger.

"Well neither of you should be here!" by now the whole festival was watching, and then Takeru was reminded just how blessed he was with his luck in brothers.

"Everybody! Whatever girl gets up on stage first gets to make out with me!" Yamato had seen his bro about to get in major trouble and Tai was near by to give him an idea for a

distraction, the whole girl population of the festival became a stampede. The security guard was overtaken and Daisuke got free and the two of them began to maneuver between the

rampaging girls. They could hear the security guard screaming their names but it was just more of a reason to run. They took cover behind a booth that was for voting on the prom

theme.

"We should split up, see you tomorrow bro!" Daisuke said, and with that he disappeared into the crowed, and as Takeru made it to the fence and hopped it he saw the stage being

torn apart by girls and Yamato trying to escape the carnage. Well, at least the night wasn't boring.

Early the next day he received a text,

_I can't leave you alone for one minute can I? Having your brother incite a riot to get you away? Sora is so mad at you two. : P miss you lots_

_-Hikari_

Takeru smirked at the message, and went back to sleep. Then he shot up, oh man, he thought. Sora is not somebody to get on the bad side of. Groaning and collapsing back on his

bed Takeru knew that he had some explaining to do, like why he was at the festival to begin with and why his brother was mauled by girls trying to violate him. He could only come to

one excuse to give her; it was the boys with goggle heads fault. Yeah, that would do.

* * *

review please 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Takeru let his head lean on the cold window of the airplane, he tried to comprehend the events of the last few days, but it seemed all too surreal. He wished he could have been

able to visit Paris on better circumstances, seen his grandparents and been full of smiles. To be there for vacation, and been able to see the sights, instead of using it to run away.

4 days earlier…

Takeru walked to school Monday morning ready for an easy week of school, he didn't have any exams or projects due in the near future and since basketball season was over he

could relax after school and didn't have to worry about dealing with Daisuke until about 6:00pm because he had soccer practice. He also didn't have any boyfriend responsibilities

since Hikari was off in New York. He could skate by this week with no worries what so ever. He liked the feeling of strolling along the street with nothing to do; he decided to stop

into the café on the way to school.

"Hey Takeru," He heard as he walked in, Taichi was eating some sort of sweet bread, and downing a coffee.

"Hey Tai, what's up?"

"Trying to get Mimi to actually go to school on time, she works too much."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said Mimi as she came out from behind the counter and grabbed her bag "lets go Tai" and she was out the door with Taichi in tow.

Takeru smiled, ordered and sat down, he didn't have to be in first period today, the teacher was out on sick leave and the substitute only played videos and didn't even take

attendance. He would enjoy his breakfast and stroll into second period; he grimaced at the thought of math though.

"People are going to think you're a delinquent, sitting in coffee shops while you should be in class" a voice from behind said. Takeru looked around to see his brother.

"What about you bro?" He replied.

"I am graduating in 2 months and I have straight A's, and I am touring this summer and probably pursuing music instead of studies after that anyways, easy streak for me." Yamato

was always the lucky one.

"Don't let it go to your head or anything" Takeru smirked

"Don't be a smartass kiddo" Yamato casually shot back as he ordered his drink, and Takeru noticed that Yamato wasn't even in his school uniform.

"Are you going to school at all today?"

"No and neither are you."

"I'm not?"

"Nope, you're coming with me to the studio"

"Why?"

"Because I found that tape in your room." The tape Yamato referred to was a small demo Takeru was working on, nothing big just an acoustic guitar and a computer microphone.

Takeru was mortified; Yamato listened to it, and wanted to take him down town to play it for the executives that distributed the Teenage Wolves?

"What? I can't play it for some stranger; I can't believe you listened to it!"

"Hmm?" Yamato wasn't even paying attention, Takeru was about to explode. "What? Oh they don't know who Hikari is and what the big deal if I listened to it? By the way it's

really dumb to use people's names in songs, you'll get yourself sued."

"I never planned on playing it for anyone!"

"Well its good, and you can sing, always could, so were leaving after I drink my coffee and were playing it at the studio and they are going to sign you and give you recording time,

oh and change the name in the lyrics." Takeru couldn't believe his brother, was he insane? They were going to give him, some nobody kid a deal, yeah right.

"I don't want to play it for anyone"

"Too bad kiddo, I'm not letting my little bro's talents go to waste, get up you need to change before we go down town anyway so we'll head back to the apartment."

So Takeru found himself on the subway, tape in one hand, guitar in the other, and his **e**ntire world was about to change. He looked over to his bother, leaning back eyes closed,

humming the tune to one of the songs Takeru wrote. He tried to think of another name to put in the one song, it didn't matter to the rhyme scheme, and actually the song had nothing

really to do with her at all, he just needed a girls name at the time so he threw hers in.

The office was very impressive; Takeru sat in a waiting room chair looking around while Yamato made small talk with the secretary. The walls were plastered with gold and

platinum albums of the bands they produced. There was even a framed magazine cover with his brother on it, some American magazine he never heard of before. He never knew

his brother was getting big; didn't he just play at the festival? Why play a high school festival when you were on magazines in America? Takeru exchanged glances with Yamato and

motioned to the magazine, Yamato gave him a look of we'll talk about it later.

The executive wasn't exactly what Takeru pictured; he was a tall blonde man in jeans and flip-flops. He had a smile and cool demeanor, Takeru was picturing some lean, dark

looking man in a million dollar suit. James was his name, an American talent agent from the main branch in New York.

"Well Takeru, your brother says you're the second coming of Conner Oberst, would you like to play me some stuff?" Takeru didn't know who this Conner guy was but played the

disk anyway, James kept his eyes closed and hummed along while bobbing his head. Then just before the last song began to play Takeru pressed stop.

"Why did you stop it?" Questioned James.

"The last one has some personal lyrics that I changed a little so I'll just play it now." Came Takeru's reply, Yamato smirked and snorted.

"Well okay, go ahead." Taker readied his guitar on his lap. He had never played in front of anyone, he began to sweat. He closed his eyes and began to strum the chords; slowly he

picked up the pace and began to sing.

_It's been a week since I've heard your voice,_

_A week since I've seen your face,_

_It's been a week since you broke my heart,_

_The pieces lay on my living room floor,_

_  
And for some reason I can't seem to pick them up,_

_And I won't admit it out loud,_

_But there is nothing more I want right now,_

_Than you…_

_And you've left me alone,_

_Me alone with my thoughts,_

_My thoughts that scream,_

_That scream of why…_

_So I guess I'll be by myself for a while, _

_The moon will keep its eye on me,_

_The days are too bright for my eyes so I sleep them away,_

_So now for I week I have slept on the couch,_

_Afraid to sleep on the bed,_

_But I want nothing more than sleep there now, I want smell your scent,_

_Because there is nothing more that I want right now,_

_Than you…_

_And you've left me alone,_

_Me alone with my thoughts,_

_My thoughts that scream,_

_That scream of why…_

_So, I imagine that you are here next to me,_

_I wish you did not go, or that I never loved you at all,_

_Guessing what it would have been like it I never kissed you that first night,_

_And baby I wish it were so,_

_I wish I never asked you out, that I never called you at all,_

_The reason would be, that I guess, I wish, I suppose,_

_Suppose I never let you break my heart…_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

The song was a stupid idea; it just put bad thoughts into his head, made him think of how a break-up would go. The changing of Hikari to _baby_ did little to make him feel more

secure about them as a couple. Everything was going great, why did he have to go and ruin it, did he subconsciously destroy his relationship on purpose? Why couldn't he be happy

and let it be? What was wrong with him? When was this plane ride going to be over?

3 days ago

Takeru had spent all day yesterday at the studio putting the few songs he had written on tape and tweaking this or that to make it perfect. His mother had tried to kill Yamato when

they got home and she heard he played hooky all day. As, he walked to school today, though, Takeru felt accomplished. He played with the EP in his hands and daydreamed about

how he was going to play shows, make albums, and make some cash. It was the only other thing besides basketball that made him feel special. Yet, in the back of his head he

couldn't shake the weird break-up song he wrote about Hikari and himself. Lost in his thoughts Takeru didn't see his best friend Daisuke about to tackle him. Oof!!

"What the hell Daisuke!"

"Ha, you looked so peaceful I had to ruin it, and I wanted to know what the heck happened to you yesterday."

"Oh, right, well my brother kidnapped me away to the studio and I recorded this." He held out the disk and it was immediately snatched up by Daisuke. He then proceeded to

place it in his walkman and ignored Takeru for the rest of the walk to school listening to the disk. Takeru was shocked he wasn't getting laughed at or teased about the slow and a

bit sappy music. Daisuke was actually really listening, and then his eyes shot all wide and he slowly turned his head to Takeru. Daisuke just kept starring and stopped walking

all-together. Takeru couldn't understand what was going on then it hit him, the break-up song must have been playing. Daisuke slowly took his headphones off.

"You broke up with her?" Daisuke sounded pissed.

"No! It's just a stupid song." Taker tried to explain.

"You going to break-up with her?" Daisuke was becoming more confused than angry.

"No" Taker said trying to defuse the situation.

"Than what the hell!" The pair was now right outside the school and people were starring.

"It was nothing just a stupid song" Takeru said shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away.

"Yeah, a song about leaving Hikari!" Daisuke was getting less confused and more angry.

"Would you keep it down" Takeru said trying to shush Daisuke, but it was too late whispers were spreading through the small crowd forming around the boys. Takeru gave u trying

to talk to Daisuke and stormed off. The rumors began to spread like wildfire.

During each class all morning everyone in his classes just stared and whispered to the person next to them. Takeru just put his head down, but he could feel their eyes bore into him,

and the whispers grew louder. By the time lunch rolled around he couldn't take it anymore and he left. Walking the streets of Odaiba always made him feel better. The old

playground courts where he learned basketball, Hikari used to watch him and cheer him on, much to the annoyance of Daisuke. Miyako's family shop where they ate a lot and she

had asked him to the movies that fateful day. The park he now walked through, they had played there all the time as children, they had hung out as young teens, and had had their

first kiss. She had always been a part of his life, he had the sneaking suspicion he had always loved her too. So he wrote a dumb song, it wasn't the end of the world. Songs don't

mean anything, what mattered was that he loved her, it didn't matter what the other students thought or said, as long as he had her. Everything was going to be ok.

That night Takeru wrote a new song, one about the way he had felt about her all his life. It grew late and he needed some sleep, he would need to explain his attendance issues over

the last two days to the faculty.

A few hours later he heard his phone ring, who could it be at this hour?

"Hello" answered a very groggy Takeru.

"Why?!" It was a very upset Hikari on the other end of the line. "I just got a text from almost every one I know in Odaiba saying you were breaking up with me!"

"What? No, Hikari, I would never, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she was really angry now, less tears in her voice, more hatred. "You even wrote a song about it!"

"No Hikari it was a dumb song I played because Yamato took me down to the record studio, I got signed and everything-" he was cut off.

"Do you know how it feels to be humiliated like that, everyone knows that it's over but me?"

"No Hikari, it's not like that its jus-"

"Well I hope you are enjoying the hurt you're putting me through"

"No-"

"I never want to talk to you ever- Ahh!" she screamed as if she was attacked and the call dropped. What just happened? Was she ok? Would she ever for give him? What the hell

just happened? Takeru grabbed a few things and his guitar and sped out of his house at 4 in the morning.

Daisuke woke up to his phone,

"4:30 in the morning?" he asked himself, "Hello?"

"I'm outside, let me in!"

"Takeru?"

"Just open up now!" Daisuke stumbled out of his room and opened the door to his family's apartment. An extremely disheveled Takeru stood before him.

"What's up" Daisuke nonchalantly

"Get some money and clothes we're going to New York."

* * *

Ok so that's that for now, and I guess a few things that were not clear, 1. Well you have to read to find out what it's about 2. Odaiba, New York 3.I explained earlier they are freshmen in high school 4. I guess that makes the younger kids 14ish, and the older ones 18ish 5. No digimon 


	11. Chapter 11

They were making their final descent, he would be in Paris soon, the baby next to him was starting to wake up and cry, he guessed the child's ears were popping, he sighed and

looked out the window.

Yesterday…

Takeru had started for the airport after collecting Daisuke. He didn't know if his friend would actually go with him but it felt good to have somebody with him. Daisuke was

starring at Takeru strangely, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He had grabbed all his cash, only $500 he was saving towards a car in 2 years. Everyone thought he

was a knucklehead but who would be laughing when he had his first car before all of his friends. But back to the matter at hand, Takeru had showed up to his house at 4:30 in

the morning and told him to pack some clothes and get all his money. They apparently were going to New York. Daisuke was still half asleep so he really didn't complain or ask

questions, but as the cold night air began to make his nose pink and numb, he was becoming more impatient with the quiet Takeru walking a few feet in front of him. Daisuke

was staring with one eyebrow up in puzzlement. Takeru was in bad shape, hair sticking out everywhere, clothes wrinkled. Daisuke guessed that he had picked up the nearest

clothes on the floor before coming to his apartment to get him, he doubted that Takeru was wearing a matching pair of socks. Daisuke was getting upset, Takeru came and woke

his ass up and then ignored him? It was time to end the silence.

"Why are we going to New York?"

"Hikari" well, that wasn't very helpful.

"Could you elaborate?"

"She's mad at me, and possibly hurt." Daisuke became completely awake, Hikari was in trouble?!

"What happened?!"

"She got texted that I was breaking up with her because somebody at school overheard you." Daisuke winced at the anger in Takeru's voice, yeah, he felt a little responsible.

"So we are gong to explain?" Daisuke offered tentatively.

"Yes."

"Can this wait till she gets back tomorrow?" Daisuke kind of wanted to go home at this point

"She is with another guy." Daisuke sighed at this, he knew where Takeru's mind was going with this. Hikari is mad and with another guy, infidelities were sure to take place.

"Ok." So Daisuke was in, and what the heck, Daisuke might never have another adventure like this, or ever see New York. So they walked to the airport in the night. It was

6:00am by the time they got there and the first flights began to go out. They walked to the counter of the first American company they found.

"How much for two to New York?" Takeru asked.

"$1200" the woman answered politely. Well she also seemed a little skeptical that two 15 year old boys that walked in off the street were going to be flying anywhere. Daisuke's

eyes nearly popped out of his skull, he only had $500 to his name, this was never going to work. Then Takeru put something down on the counter. A credit card?

"May I see an ID?" The woman asked casually. Takeru then produced one from out of nowhere, how the heck did he get a credit card and license? "Its all set here are your

boarding passes Mr. Ishida."

"Thanks" And the pair walked away towards the gates.

"Mr. Ishida?" Daisuke asked in a hushed voice.

"I borrowed Yamato's wallet" Daisuke took said wallet and inspected the drivers license, actually Takeru could pass for the way Yamato looked in the picture.

"Borrowed?" Daisuke said with a sly grin waving the wallet in the air.

"Just his license and the credit card the record company gave him"

"Gees Takeru… this adventure better be worth it because we are going to be killed when we get home." Takeru smirked and Daisuke was happy to see his friend show some

emotion.

A few hours later they boarded a plane, and Daisuke found his eyes grow heavy from the lack of sleep and the long walk to the airport.

"Dai, Dai wake up." Somebody was shaking him, and Daisuke woke in the sitting position on an airplane with a strange city outside the window. He almost freaked but then the

memory of he and Takeru's early morning escapades came flooding into the forefront of his mind.

"So we made it?"

"Yup"

"So what now?"

"Well I am going to find Hikari, I'll call you after I get in touch with her, I guess you can just sight see." Daisuke smiled, $500 dollars and New York at his finger tips, he was

going to have a good day, and he really didn't want to be there when Takeru and Hikari met up. That was a whole dramatic mess that he wanted to steer clear of, especially

because he was sort of responsible.

As Takeru watched Daisuke wander off he smiled, he was happy somebody came with him, but what he had to do right now he had to do alone. He was going to see Hikari

explain himself and if all went well they would be back together. He hopped into a taxi and gave the driver the address to the hotel Hikari was staying at. Man, he thought to

himself, if they were so perfect for each other, then why at every turn was there a huge obstacle for them, why was it so hard for them…

* * *

So the first time around this chapter kinda sucked, so i added a little here and there, still not entirely satisfied but hoped you liked it. Read and Review please. 


End file.
